New Story, New love
by JackieandHydelover4800
Summary: Jackie gets a big surprise something her mom never told her. What is it? Will Hyde fall in love? NO JH! SORRY!


_**That '80s show**_

_**Jackie gets a surprise!**_

_**The gang is hanging out in the basement everyone is auguring beside Fez and Kelso.**_

_Fez: This is boring! I want to do something fun!_

_Kelso: We all do Fez. But with fighting going on, I don't think we can. ( Kitty comes rushing down)_

_Kitty: Jackie dear, I need you upstairs!_

_Jackie: Why?_

_Kitty: Your mom is up there with a surprise! ( Kitty rushes back up)_

_Jackie: Can you tell me what the hell it is?_

_Donna: Just go Jackie!_

_**Upstairs**_

_**There is a girl upstairs that looks just like Jackie but with three different colors in her hair ( red, blue, purple) and hazel eyes with Kitty and Pam.**_

_Pam: Now Nicole sweetie I want you to be nice._

_Nicole: No! (Jackie comes in the kitchen)_

_Jackie: Who is she? ( the rest of the gang comes up as well)_

_Pam: Jackie I just found out I had another Daughter... _

_The Gang: WHAT? _

_Nicole: Surprised? Mom, who are these burnouts?_

_Jackie: We are NOT burnouts thank you very much. And anyways who the hell are you?_

_Nicole: I am Nicole, your sister._

_Jackie: But-but I don't have a sister._

_Nicole: Well now you do._

_Hyde : (whispering to Donna and the rest of gang) She looks exactly like Jackie but with different hair and different eye color..._

_Donna: Yeah it's like they are twins.._

_Fez: Fez is creeped out..._

_Kelso: (yells) Awesome! Another chick for me to bang!_

_Nicole: Sorry... I don't date guys who use girls just to get in a girls pants like skank-zoids like Jackie.( Jackie gets mad and runs out with tears in her eyes)_

_Fez: Aww you made Jackie cry..._

_Donna: Wanna go to the hub with us?_

_Nicole: The Hub?_

_Hyde: Yeah, it's where we hang out._

_Nicole: (smiles) Sure. I need to unpack though.._

_Kelso and Fez: I WILL HELP!_

_Nicole: No thanks I think I got it. ( goes to leave) Wait! I never got any of your names._

_Hyde: Redhead: Donna Pretty boy: Kelso Foreign: Fez Skinny man: Foreman I am Hyde._

_Nicole: Nice to meet you all._

_The gang: Thanks. (Nicole leaves)_

_Kelso: I call her!_

_Fez: Never you sonofabitch! I do!_

_Hyde: Would you guy SHUT UP? _

_Donna: I agree with Hyde..._

_Kelso: Well she is HOT and I so call her before you!( Hyde and Donna leave)_

_**The Hub**_

_**Nicole finally comes in.**_

_Nicole: Sorry. Am I late?_

_Hyde: Nah, pull up a chair. ( Nicole pulls up a chair) _

_Donna: Hey guys guess what?_

_The gang except Nicole: What? _

_Donna: I have graduated UW! Nicole, you okay? You seem quiet._

_Nicole: Oh yeah. I just have to go. ( Nicole drops her notebook but forgets about it.)_

_Donna: Nicole wait! ( looks at it) I wonder what's in it?_

_Eric: Wanna peek?_

_The gang: Yeah... ( looks inside it)_

_Hyde: Song lyrics?_

_Donna: She writes song? That's why she was late and quiet! ( Nicole comes back)_

_Nicole: Sorry I forgot something... ( looks at the gang) Did you read my notebook? ( the gang looks around avoiding Nicole's hazel eyes) You did didn't you?_

_Donna: Are you mad?_

_Nicole: Nah, I was going to say I am a songwriter and a singer._

_Donna: Wow. That's amazing!_

_Nicole: Thanks. _

_Kelso: So what do you guys wanna do? (Hyde grins)_

_**The Circle**_

_**Nicole is break out with Laughter**_

_Nicole: I forgot what I thought was funny!_

_Hyde: Funny huh? Hey guys there is a car that runs on water, man! ( Beer cans get through at him )It runs on water!_

_**The Basement**_

_**Jackie comes bursting through**_

_Jackie: Listen Nicole, This my town I am the most popular! Not you! And don't think about stealing Hyde away from me!_

_Nicole: What are you talking about?_

_Jackie: I have saw how much time you spend with him!_

_Nicole: I only like him as a friend!_

_Jackie: Whatever._

_Donna: Okay then..._

_Fez: Creepy..._

_Kelso: Oh cool a girl fight over Hyde!_

_Nicole And Jackie: Shut up!(Points at each other) No you! ( Nicole tackles Jackie like a football player)_

_Kelso: Girl fight!_

_Hyde: What's going on?_

_Kelso: Nicole and Jackie are fighting over you!_

_Hyde: What? ( looks behind the couch) Oh.._

_Nicole: Get gone bitch! I don't like him!_

_Jackie: Yes you do I see the way you look at him!_

_Nicole: (gets up) Whatever._

_Jackie: Don't you whatever me! (Nicole holds up a mirror to Jackie) AHHHHH! I look terrible! (Runs out)_

_Hyde: What was that about?_

_Nicole: She was accusing me of liking you._

_Donna: How did you figure out her weakness?_

_Nicole: I do my research._

_Fez and Kelso: That was HOT!_

_Nicole: Shut up, Kelso. I did you all a favor._

_Donna: Yes you did. Can I talk to you in private?_


End file.
